


Hop's Love Confession

by Yellow_Canna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna
Summary: Bede protected Hop.Hop now have to take care of Bede.The Rotoms munched on berries as they watched the scene unfold.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Hop's Love Confession

“Bede! Bede, hang in there!” Hop screamed, clutching onto the cold and wet body as he pulled them from the river.

The rain hammered down on them as Hop held onto Bede. He stared at the large gash on the platinum blond-haired youth's arm. Blood was still pouring from the freshly made wound and was soaked up by Bede’s jacket.

It was all his fault.

If Hop had paid attention, he would have noticed the Seviper that had been sneaking up on him in the bush. But he didn’t, and as that Serviper whipped its glowing purple tail down at him, Bede had thrown himself in front of him and took the attack. The force from the attack knocked both of them off the cliff and into the fast-flowing current below.

Hop reached for his backpack, only to realize his bag was missing. He had been so focused on protecting Bede that he didn’t even know when his bag was gone. He was only fortunate that he had his poke balls attached to his belt.

He took Bede’s bag, carefully removing it from his unconscious companion, opening it only to find a huge hole in it. It must have gotten torn while they were crashing against the rocks while being washed downstream! There was nothing in there aside from a sleeping bag and towel!

Cursing under his breath, Hop looked around until he spotted a cave in the distance.

He ran for the cave with Bede carefully tucked within his arms. Despite how tall Bede had become—173 cm—he weighted practically nothing in his arms. Hop couldn’t help but wonder if Bede eats his meals properly. He knew managing a gym was tough…but he should have time to eat, right?

When he reached the cave, he gently laid Bede up against the wall. By now, the rain was falling so heavy that he could barely see anything outside. Hope carefully unzipped Bede’s jacket, removing it as gently as he could from the youth’s quivering body.

Hop himself wasn’t any better. It was early spring so the air was still extremely chilly. Being drenched in this temperature was only making it worst. Hop inspected the wound on Bede’s forearm. His blood was still flowing and what’s more—the colour of his blood was darker than normal. Even Bede’s lips had turned blue, and Hop knew it wasn’t from the cold.

Bede has been poisoned.

“Corviknight, go!” Hop threw out his poke ball as Corviknight emerged with a mighty caw. “Corviknight, I need you to go find some berries for us! Especially Pecha berries!”

Hearing the urgency in his trainer’s voice as well as seeing a bloodied Bede, Corviknight wasted no time as he hopped out of the cave before stretching out his wings and took off into the sky.

Hop watched his pokemon vanished into the white veil of the rain before he pulled out Bede’s sleeping bag. Bede—being the _perfectionist_ that he was—had his sleeping bag and towel in plastic bags to prevent them from getting wet in cases like now.

Hop had never been so grateful for it. He laid out the sleeping bag onto the cold stone floor. After that, he took out the towel, stopping as he stared at Bede who was sitting against the wall, wet clothes sticking to his skin.

The purple-haired youth swallowed hard.

He had never told anyone about this, but he was in love with Bede. He has been for years now. He didn’t know when or _how_ it happened…but it just did. Not even Leon or his greatest rival—as well as the Champion of eight years—Victor knew about this.

His heart pounded inside his ribcage before he quickly shook it all away and knelt in front of Bede.

“It wasn’t time for that, idiot!” He reprimanded himself and slapped his hands over his cheeks three times to clear his mind. Right now, Bede needed his help!

He bit down on the towel. With a harsh tore of his hands and teeth, he ripped a strip off and tied it tightly around Bede’s injury. Hop then began to take off Bede’s clothes. He started with the shirt…then the pant… _including_ his underwear.

The entire time, Hop kept his eyes firmly shut. It went way smoother than he thought it would have as he grabbed the towel and started dapping it all over Bede’s body—eyes still close.

After properly drying him, he picked Bede up and tucked him into his sleeping bag.

Unfortunately, this seemed to do little for Bede. If anything, his shaking became worst. Those elegant brows were furrowed and he was even letting out pained grunts. It didn't take Hop long to realize that the sleeping bag wasn't providing the warmth Bede needed. Or rather, it wasn’t providing any warmth _at all_.

Bede’s body temperature was too low.

Without giving it a second of thought, Hop quickly took off his own clothes. He only stopped when he reached his underwear. His hands hovered over the band for a moment. He thought about just leaving it on, but his underwear was wet and going into the sleeping bag with a wet underwear might make it worst for Bede…

“AAH! Whatever!” With a scream of determination, Hop threw his underwear aside. He dried himself with the same towel he used for Bede, hating himself for being able to smell Bede’s scent on the soft fabric.

It was when he stood in all his naked glory in front of Bede’s sleeping bag that he realized a major issue. Two, actually.

First, Bede’s sleeping bag was for one person. And Bede’s frame was slender and lithe…nothing like his board shoulders and muscles he had developed from climbing mountains and traveling through the regions.

Second, they are both very, _very_ naked.

And they are going to squeeze into Bede’s _one person_ sleeping bag not meant to fit Hop in.

“ _Ngh…_!" Hop jolted upon hearing Bede's painful moan. He crouched down next to Bede, gently putting a hand over that pale cheek and was shocked by how cold his skin was. His temperature was dropping way too fast!

Steeling his resolve, Hop started to wiggle his way into Bede’s sleeping bag.

It was a tight fit, but not impossible. However, rather than the sleeping bag being the problem, Hop was blushing hard, blood gushing to two polar ends of his body as he felt the way Bede’s soft body slid against his. If Hop had to give an example, Bede’s body was just like an Alcremie’s—salted cream version. So soft and smooth…and always giving out such sweet aroma…

Hop wrapped his arms around Bede. He rubbed his hands up and down his back, hoping this could help warm him up faster.

Corviknight returned not long later, carrying berries in its talons and back. It opened up a wing and tilted its body, letting the berries roll off its back, over its wing and pile onto the floor within Hop’s reach. Corviknight has gotten them all sorts of berries. After shaking the last few from its back, Corviknight dipped its head down to look at Bede, seeming concerned.

"He'll be alright," Hop reassured his pokemon, pulling a hand out of the tight space to pat his buddy’s beak. “Thank you Corviknight, take a good rest.” With that, he put Corviknight back into the poke ball, setting it onto the folded wet towel where he had placed all of their poke balls

Hop reached over to the berry pile, taking the pink Pecha berry and took a small bite into it.

“Bede, wake up.” He called, holding out that small piece he chewed off and pressed it against Bede’s lips. “Bede, I need you to eat this. Bede!”

But Bede wasn’t waking up. He didn’t even stir at being called.

Hop took that small piece of Pecha berry back into his mouth. He chewed for a long time, making sure to mince the juicy fruit properly before he lifted Bede’s face by the chin.

He leaned forward, eyes unable to leave those tantalizing looking lips as the gaps between them gradually closed. Just as their lips were about to touch, Hop stopped for a brief second before he leaned forward and molded their lips together tightly.

Hop poked his tongue out, slipping between those petal-soft lips as he pulled open Bede's closed mouth. As the Pecha berry slid into Bede's mouth, Hop made sure to pinch his nose down, so that Bede's body would subconsciously swallow just so he could breathe in the air.

He did this over and over until the entire Pecha berry rested in Bede’s stomach. By now, Bede was looking way better. At the very least, the blue in his lips was gone.

With one arm secured around Bede’s shoulder, Hop reached out to grab another Pecha berry. Then he dug around the berry piles, pulling out a couple more other berries. He took a bite out of each one of them, enduring the weird taste it created before spitting it out into his palm. With the flesh of the fruits ground together by his teeth into a paste, he untied the makeshift bandage he made for Bede, smearing the berry paste onto his injury before wrapping his arm up again with the clean side of the towel-bandage.

Hop then picked out a couple of Oran berries. Using the same method as he had done with the Pecha berries, he slowly fed them to Bede. He’ll need some food in his stomach to recover.

After he was sure he had given Bede enough, he wrapped both of his arms tightly around Bede, feeling the cold skin under his own heated ones. He carefully tucked Bede’s head into his neck and rested his chin into the other’s silky hair.

Hop listened to the pattering sound of the rain as he rubbed small circles on Bede’s arms. Bede’s temperature was slowly rising back up. That was good.

Every now and then, Hop would check on Bede’s injury, making sure that the wound didn’t get infected. He was glad that the berry paste he made was helping. The bleeding has stopped and the Pecha berry within the paste was nullifying the poison on the wound.

He’ll have to thank his mom for this method the next time he visits home.

“ _Bzzt! Bzzt!_ ”

“Hm?” Hearing a familiar buzzing sound, Hop looked up and smiled at the sight of two Rotoms flying into the cave. They were the Rotoms within his and Bede’s phones.

“Rotom!” Hop shouted in relief. “You two are alright!”

The two Rotoms buzzed around, flying over their heads for a moment before they ducked into the berry piles. Hop didn’t know if they were going to eat or sleep, but at least they’re alright.

"Get better soon, Bede," Hop whispered, closing his eyes as he held onto Bede tightly in his arms.

Hop didn’t know when he had fallen asleep.

What he did know was that he was woken by a sharp scream and something violently wiggling in his arms.

“W-what’s wrong?!” Hop gasped, groggily opening his eyes to look around, only to wince at the bright beam of sunlight shooting into his eyes.

“ **HOP!** ”

A familiar voice roared—cracking a bit at the beginning.

Hop looked down. The moment he stared into those amethyst eyes, Hop’s smile practically split his face as he hugged onto Bede with all of his might.

“Bede! You’re awake!!”

“Y-you fool! Let me go! What do you think you’re doing?!” Bede spluttered as he tried to push Hop away, only to once more realize just how small his own sleeping bag was and how both their bodies were _rubbing_ against one another without a single ounce of space. “Why are you in _my_ sleeping bag?!”

“You were hurt Bede, do you remember?” Hop asked, pulling his head out of Bede’s hair to look down at him.

Bede frowned, seeming to be trying to recall the memories of yesterday.

When Bede noticed the torn towel wrapped around his wound, his eyes widened in realization. He turned his head away with rosy colour dusting his cheeks. The sight was so tantalizing Hop just wanted to lean in and take a bite of that ripe looking cheek…

“T-that doesn’t give you the right to take advantage of me!”

“What advantage?” Hop blinked in confusion.

When Bede saw the genuine confusion on Hop’s face, it only made his face became redder.

“Anyways, get out!”

“What’s your problem?” Hop frowned, unable to understand why Bede was reacting so strongly. “I was trying to warm you up! You were freezing last night and I—!”

Oh.

_Oh._

Hop's face burned when he finally realized the problem. He stared at Bede who was looking anywhere but at him, the redness on his face had long spread down his neck.

Right there, squished between both of their stomachs…were two _hard_ things—pressed against one another side by side.

“Bede I—”

Bede _yelped_.

Hop froze. He didn’t do anything, he just…

Hop moved his hands again and by now Bede was _shaking_. Whether it was from rage or embarrassment, Hop didn't know but couldn't care to bother at this moment. In his hands, pressed against his calloused palms…were soft and round globes of flesh. As far as Hop knows, there wasn't any other round spot on a person's body other than their…

“ ** _GET OUT!_** ” Bede finally had enough as he began to thrash against Hop.

“It wasn’t on purpose, I swear! I—!”

“Don’t _squeeze_!”

“Sorry! I-I wasn’t—c-calm down Bede! I can’t move my hands if you keep moving! There’s no space!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?!”

“ **NO!** I didn’t mean that—” Hop choked as their bodies slide against one another…and most importantly, the _things_ between their stomachs. “Bede—don’t move!”

“If you’re not getting out I’m getting out!”

“ _Bede!_ ” Hop grabbed Bede’s hips, forcing him to stay still but it was too late. When Bede was moving around, Hop felt his cock being constantly shifted around before it slipped right through a soft and tight space that clenched deliciously around him.

He nearly moaned at the wonderful feeling, almost melting against Bede who reacted the complete opposite of him. His entire body was stiff as a rock and his eyes blown wide. His face was steaming as he felt the burning object that had slid between his thighs. 

Hop tried to even out his breathing, his body shaking as he tried to think of a bunch of things that could calm his body’s reaction. He tried to think of all those embarrassing times in his childhood memories, but it wasn’t helping.

After all, the person in his arms was Bede…how could he possibly calm down?

His grip over Bede’s pale hips unconsciously tightened as he used all his will power just to not thrust against that velvet body.

Bede stared at Hop who looked to be in so much pain he had squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just—” Bede choked, causing Hop to slowly open his eyes as he looked down to see that shy and meek expression over Bede’s usually cocky and overconfident face. “...just this time…”

“W-what?” Hop blinked, unable to help but think he had heard wrong.

“I-I said since you saved me…just…this time…” Bede took a look at Hop’s stunned expression from the corner of his eyes before steeling up his courage to fully face the other boy. “I’m saying do as you like! Just this once— _ah!_ ”

Bede gasped as he was developed within a pair of powerful arms. Damn this guy’s muscles!

“Sorry, Bede. Tell me whenever you want me to stop.” These heated words were whispered into Bede’s ears before Hop began to move.

Tears nearly rolled out of Bede's eyes as he felt their bodies pressed tightly together. His stiff member was being rubbed relentlessly between his own softer stomach and Hop’s hard abs. And below that, Hop’s thick thing began to slide in and out of his thighs.

Bede couldn’t stop his moan as he felt it glided between his balls, pass his anus before it nested snugly into the crease of his butt cheeks. The sensation made him clamp his legs together tightly, only causing him to feel way more as Hop also groaned at the additional friction.

Bede had to muffle a cry into his hands when Hop’s large hands slid down his body, once more grabbing the two round globes of flesh. His hands were rough from his years of training, but Bede didn’t hate it. If anything, the feeling of Hop’s hand only made his heart beat faster.

Hop kneaded the flesh in his hands as he would to a warm dough. Whenever he thrust his cock in, he would pull them apart, and then squished them together around his member as he slowly pulled out.

In…and out…in…and out…

Hop, despite his desperateness, always moved at a constant pace. He wanted to make sure Bede wouldn’t be left out, using his body and hands on Bede’s butt to press them tightly together. Bede almost wailed his cock was clamped between them.

“H-Hop…!” Bede wheezed as Hop’s hands squeezed down on his butt cheeks.

“Bede…Bede…” Hop chanted his name over and over like a mantra.

Bede moaned, arms going around Hop and held onto him like a lifeline. Just like that, they slowly worked out their organisms. 

Bede didn’t know who had come first, but he wasn’t going to compare something stupid like that. His breath came out in hard puffs, body spasm as he lay weakly in Hop’s arms, skin covered by a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were barely focused as his mind slowly came down from his high.

“I love you, Bede.”

Bede felt his breathing and heartbeat stopped altogether. He looked up at Hop in shock, amethyst eyes staring wide into a pair of golden ones.

“ _Really?_ ” Bede gapped. “Of all times you could have confessed to me, you decided to do it _now_?!”

“W-well what else am I supposed to do?!” Hop spluttered, already being extremely embarrassed confessing his heart out like that. He didn’t need to hear a lecture on his proposal method… _wait_.

“You—” Hop stared at Bede in surprise.

“What?” Bede snorted. “You thought I didn’t know? You’re not exactly the type that can hide things, and I’m observant.”

“T-then…” Hop swallowed hard as he nervously waited for Bede’s answer.

“What do you take me for?” He snapped as if Hop had said something that greatly offended him. However, with the way Bede wouldn’t meet his eyes and the beautiful red blossoming over his cheeks, it made him looked more as if he was pouting.

“Do you think I do this with anyone?” He mumbled that last sentence softly.

If it was still showering outside, Hop wouldn’t have been able to hear those nearly inaudible words. But given that it was bright and sunny outside, Hop heard everything. He took a moment or two to process Bede’s words before he had the smaller male in his iron grip, cheering and laughing as relief and joy filled his heart. 

“Bede! I love you!” He shouted over and over with his loud voice echoing back to him the cave.

“Idiot, unhand me!” Bede choked with a dark blush on his face. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when he felt his new boyfriend's limp member bouncing and rubbing around between his thighs. "Get out, you _pervert_!”

As the two happy couples thrashed around inside the small sleeping bag—one laughing while the other screaming bloody murder—two tiny heads poked out from behind the small pile of berries.

“ _Bzzt?_ ” Hop’s Rotom turned to Bede’s Rotom. “ _Bzz bzzt bzzz!_ ”

“ _Bzz bzz!_ ” Bede’s Rotom jumped up and down in excitement.

Now after so many years, they can _finally_ tell the other Rotoms on all their contact lists that their stupid phone owners got together!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to play Pokemon sword/shield and I'm so in love with Bede that I can't help but write up a quick story with him!! o(≧▽≦)o
> 
> Sorry if Hop or Bede are a bit out of characters, I've only just beat the 3rd gym so far. I've been too busy running around catching pokemons and breeding to bother with continuing the storyline. I just read a tiny bit of spoiler for the sake of writing this story and I'm surprised that Bede's a gym leader now?!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you've liked this story, kudo please!! That would be much appreciated! Also if you have time do leave me a comment! I'd love to know what people think of this story! ＼(＾▽＾)／
> 
> For more of my stories not available on AO3, please check out [my tumblr](https://yellowcanna.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
